


Dating?

by LABrats



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, Hilarity Ensues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe is on a date. </p>
<p>With a boy.</p>
<p>This is concerning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Dating.

Zoe was on a date. Without her dad nearby. Alone. And she wasn't in the public eye. Or on any of the cameras that Nathan Stark had access to and/or could pull up. Not even the ones that he'd only gained access to after time spent hacking.

Therefore, it became necessary for this call to be made, and these orders given.

"I want you to form a perimeter around the house. If there are any noises such as moaning, groaning, or yelling, I want you to enter immediately and shoot the male. The female is not to be harmed, but is to be detained. Should the female be missing any of the clothing she entered with, shoot the male twice. Are my orders understood?"

"Yes Sir." The leader of the SWAT team employed by Global was happy for his helmet that blocked off enough of his face that no one could see his grin. He had kids too- and he damn well expected Nathan to let him borrow the team when they went on dates too.


End file.
